


Looking for fic

by Rain62442



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain62442/pseuds/Rain62442
Summary: Turn page for request 2.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

I'm looking for a fic that is similar to Triple Trouble. Harry Potter travels back in time/reincarnates and has the ability to bring people with him/her. She chooses Gellert Grindelwald and Tom Riddle. The three end up in Slytherin, and during one of the quidditch matches they turn the Gryffindor Common green. Their calling card is a storm cloud with lightning and a snake. I'm thinking Sirius, Regulus and a norwegian pureblood are side characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turn page for request 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking for a Harry has a twin fic. I'm not too clear on it. I think it's part of a series, and it is either on ff.net or ao3. The first takes place in Philosopher's Stone.

The two Potters are raised at the Dursleys, and Lily and James are dead. They're are close, and I think the twin, named Charlie or Charlus, is the boy who lived though I'm not sure. They may both be in Gryffindor, or Harry might be a Snake. Starting around Dudley's birthday OC twin starts to pull away/just not be there/have an argument with Harry. They make up either later in the book or in the CoS sequel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the terrible description, but it's been a while since I've read it. It's been bothering me for the entire day.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------
> 
> I figured that it is more convenient for me to put in all my 'looking for' stuff in one place. Not to mention, if anyone else needs the fics, the answers are right there in the comments.


End file.
